Ninjago fanfic: Switched
by ninjagoforever1
Summary: Old Poll Winner the ninjas go on a mission to save a small village called Odayakana village that is captured by the serpantines. when the team gets there a switch of lives will happen with the fire ninja and a random guy. NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Ninjago, just my OC. This story is NOT a sequel or a part of my other story "Bitter Sweet", I decided to work on a new story since I always get new ideas if I am working on something else, so I will still continue "Bitter Sweet" ENJOY! Also Lloyd IS in this fanfic (kid version)_

**Chapter 1: Before It Happened**

**(Jay's POV)**

**It was 4 A.M in the morning when the alarm went off signaling us to go to the control room for instructions. I was really angry since I was having a dream where I and Nya were umm . . . uh . . . going on a . . . *blush* d-date.**

**(Kai's POV)**

**I really enjoyed doing missions and kicking snake butt but this is impossible! I mean . . . WHO GETS UP IN 4 A.M IN THE MORNING! Seriously, even snakes have to sleep sometimes! I started walking to the door when I accidently hit the wall. "uggh . . . ." I said as I lied in the floor after I hit my head. After me and the guys finally got up we went to the control room to see Nya sleeping in the controls. Jay decided to wake her up (which was a very Very bad idea). **

**(Jay's POV)**

**I decided to wake up Nya; she is so cute when she sleeps. when I walked up to her to wake her up; Kai shook his head and shot me a your-going-to-regret-this look. I decided to ignore is warning and walked up to Nya saying "Nya wake up . . . no**_** reply **_**"Nya?" I said louder as I shook her, "ummmgh! . . . " she said as she pushed my hand away, "Nya you have to wake up!" I practically yelled as I shook her a little harder. She still had her eyes closed but I knew she was really annoyed right now. She suddenly grabbed my hand and flip/threw me across the room.**

**(Nya's POV)**

**I was so tired since I was working on fixing my samurai suit after the damage it took in the last battle (A/n **_I made the last battle up_**). Suddenly I heard someone call my name and shake me, I tried to ignore it but I was STILL being shaken. I got annoyed really fast and grabbed the hand of whoever was shaking me and threw the person who was shaking me across the room. At first I was really relived that the shaking stopped but I started thinking WHO did I threw across the room? I slowly opened my eyes and saw JAY who was stuck in a hole in the wall, my brother trying to get Jay unstuck, Cole with a terrified look on his face, and Zane who was just standing there (a little amused). I stood there wide eyed at Jay yelling at Kai to pull harder and Kai yelling at him to just calm down and stop kicking. I felt extremely bad but also dying of laughter in the inside. After we got Jay out I apologized to him saying "I AM Soooooo sorry JAY!" he kept on telling me to calm down and that he was okay. After a while of me apologizing, I remembered to tell them about the mission.**

**(Zane's POV)**

**It was kind of funny to see Jay stuck in a wall (humor switch ON). After a while of complete randomness Nya finally realized that she needed to tell us the mission. She quickly explained that we needed to go to a small town that nobody ever noticed until now, the town is being held captive by the serpentine the village was called Odayakana village. We quickly got ready as Nya steered the ship towards the small village.**

**SNEEK PEAK**

**Before Odayakana village got captured by the serpentines**

**(? POV)**

**It was just a normal day; I was in my small apartment getting ready to go to work; I wore a white T-shirt, regular blue jeans, and a red cap with a white checkmark covering my brown spiky hair. I went to my part time job as a pizza delivery guy (A/n **_the ones with the motorcycles_**). When I arrived at my work place my best friend Jake came up to me and challenged me (again for the thousandth time) to see who could deliver the pizza boxes the fastest.**

_I know this chapter is really rough-ish but it will all soon make perfect sense in the next chapter. Also ninjago belongs to LEGO not me. And "Bitter Sweet" is being worked on so . . . just wait. Bye :D_


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Ninjago only my OC, LEGO owns Ninjago. Okay guys this is chapter 2 yay! :D

**Chapter 2: pizza boxes and attacks**

**Before Odayakana village got captured by the serpentines**

**(? POV)**

**It was just a normal day; I was in my small apartment getting ready to go to work; I wore a white T-shirt, regular blue jeans, and a red cap with a white checkmark covering my brown spiky hair. I went to my part time job as a pizza delivery guy (A/n the ones with the motorcycles). When I arrived at my work place my best friend Jake came up to me and challenged me (again for the thousandth time) to see who could deliver the pizza boxes the fastest.**

**(Jake's POV)**

**I tuned up my bike and I am ready to beat my friend in racing today. I saw him on his red motorcycle coming to the pizza place to check in for work. After he checked in I came to him and said "hey, Kyle I bet I can deliver more pizzas than you", he rolled his eyes and replied "dude, you are never going to beat me. . . I'm like the best biker in this town." "Well, that's about to change" I said with a smirk. I knew Kyle never turns down a challenge even if he is really busy. "Oh . . . it's on!" he said as he placed the pizzas in his bag and started his bike. I quickly ran to my bike and started it too. "Ready?" I said, "Set?" he said and then just before we said go our boss came out of the shop screaming "WHAT ARE YOU two doing . . . GO!" as he said "go" we practically rocketed out of the place.**

**(Kyle's POV)**

**I could feel the wind against my face, I always enjoyed anything that was exciting but I especially loved to RIDE . . . it was my passion. My first stop was in a house near a lake I knocked the door and a tall man answered, "Here is your pizza sir" I said, he gave me a small smile, paid me, and then thanked me. After I finished my deliveries I raced back to the pizza place and saw that Jake still wasn't here yet. After 10 min. Jake raced to the pizza place so fast that when he tried to stop he came flying out of his motorcycle and landed in a dumpster that was filled with grease and other stuff that neither of us knew about, I helped him up and said "I win". After our job was done and after Jake's complaining about how I cheated was finished, I rode my bike slowly to my small apartment. There I heard a scream . . . "HELP!" it said. I rode towards the sound to find a small girl being forced into a sack by a . . . GIANT SNAKE?! The snake tied the bag with the girl in it and came charging towards me! By instinct I revved my bike and ran over him, sadly that wasn't enough to stop him! The red and white snake charged at me again showing his menacing fangs, I grabbed a rusty metal pipe on the floor and hit him in the head with it "oooowwww!" he exclaimed, while he was distracted I noticed there was an anvil hanging by a rope above him. I found a broken piece of glass and cut the rope **_**BOOOOMMM! **_**I freed the little girl who ran home and tied the**__**snake up to a pole in front of the town's police station. After all that excitement I continued home. **

**SNEEK PEAK**

**IN A DARK CAVE**

**(Nobody's POV)**

**4 shadows appeared each holding a staff in their hands, two more shadowy figures walked in carrying large sacks in their hands. As they opened the sacks it revealed 4 citizens gagged and tied up with a robe. "Good . . . but isssssn't there ssssssuppose to be three of you?" the two figures looked at each other and answered "sssssir he hasssss been captured." "By who" asked the shadow holding a staff "we managed to find out about the persssssson." answered the snakes. "Well? What does the person look like?" asked the figure with the staff, the two snakes handed him a picture.**

**(Scale's POV)**

**They handed me a photo of the person, but as I saw the picture my anger rose. I ripped open the curtain revealing the other 3 mysterious shadows which was the other serphantine tribe leaders. "FOOLS!" I yelled "THIS IS ONE OF THE NINJA!" I screamed as I showed them the picture. I soon ripped the photo into pieces.**

_I hope you enjoy this :D. Also Pythor is NOT in this story . . . sorry . . ._


End file.
